DK Coins
The 2010 Scavenger Hunt is happening right now! Nearly every accessible area has a 'DK Coin.' Collect these coins to earn points toward prizes! Additional details are available above the courtyard in the Battle Arena, found at the warp pipe at your local pier. Rules DK Coins have been scattered across the world, waiting to be collected. Prizes will be awarded based on how many coins you collect (and points you earn). There are no signups, everyone is a winner! See details below: # The Scavenger Hunt ends no earlier than September 15. # There is exactly one DK Coin in each completed area on the areas list as of the time of this message, for a total of 72. This includes the two starter cities. # Zork and Lasacul do not have DK Coins. # You will receive 1 pt for every -unique- DK Coin you find by the end of the Scavenger Hunt. You may also turn them in to Ageatii if you have 10 or more. # Amazy Dayzee petals are also worth 1 point. # Additional bonus points will be given out under certain conditions, see the Game Room for more details. # If a DK Coin was recently taken from an area, it will not reset while players roam inside it. # These coins melt when you drop them from your inventory, but also stay with you when you die. # You may only use one character for this event. # Anyone caught giving away DK Coins or their locations will be disqualified, on top of other consequences. Bonus Points The following titles offer bonus points. You may only win a specific bonus once if it has more than one winner. AWARD Gold | Pts NAME Winner |Requires 1 Reckless - Many |Get killed by Amazy Dayzee 100 1 Fast Hands - Kolem |Be the first to find a DK Coin. 100 3 Speedy Explorer - Radiata|Be the first to find 5 DK Coins. 2000 5 Great Explorer - Kolem |Be the first to find 35 DK Coins. 1000 1 Cool Collector - Many |Find 35 DK Coins. (doesn't stack | with Great Explorer) 10000 15 Amazing Explorer - |Be the first to find all 72 DK Coins 5000 5 Perfect Score - Many |Find all 72 DK Coins (doesn't stack) 100 10 Green Thumb - Many |Collect 10 daisy petals 500 20 Weed Whacker - Many |Collect 25 daisy petals 1000 25 Flower Power - Many |Collect 50 daisy petals 500 1 Master of Time - Many |Retrieve the Sylvere Crystal 500 1 Master of Nature - Many |Retrieve the Ageatii Lantern 500 1 Invention Master - Many |Retrieve the Carsanquay Shell 500 1 Master of Death - Many |Retrieve the Dreadite Cape ? BOSS CHALLENGES - Many | See boss for more details CoD NPC Legendary Explorer - |Get the most points Boss Challenges *An immortal must be present to ensure you complete a challenge correctly Gold | Pts | Level |Challenge 50 5 | <5 |Beat the Imp King and Monkey Mistress in 5 minutes 50 3 | <26 |Complete R-Y Factory ruins with R66-Y intact 50 5 | <30 |Massacre Safari Zone without using Pokemon food in 10 minutes 50 3 | <50 |Beat the 7 Robot Masters in Final Weapon in 7 minutes 50 4 | <56 |Beat Ozzie, Flea and Slash simultaneously 100 5 | <60 |Beat Xaphan without using artifice 100 5 | <70 |Beat 3 Gorvas simultaneously 500 5 | <90 |Get to the end of Jungle of Illusion in 30 minutes |while Mushroomized the whole time 3 | ANY |Complete the Professor Spruce quest in 5 minutes 3 | ANY |Beat Czar Dragon without taking damage 100 5 | ANY |Defeat a fully powered Emperor Ing 15 | ANY |Beat the ghosts of Cyx, Bahamut, Pumki and Madoushi |in 10 minutes (must complete the relevant quest first) 10 | ANY |Beat Culex 10 | ANY |Beat Maou Mudo in 2 minutes 1000 10 | ANY |Beat Augurtor, Terrator, Anemotor and Pyrotor in 1 hour Prizes Prize list in progress! Pts Prize DETAILS 1 100 Gold Fast cash! 1 Scavenger Hunt Giftcard (1 Pt) Must give this to someone else 2 Voucher for a Corpse Retrieval Morgues can get expensive.. 3 Ores Grab Bag Receive 3 random crafting items 4 a heart-shaped box of chocolates Contains 16 random chocolates with powerups 5 Scavenger Hunt Giftcard (5 Pt) Must give this to someone else 5 a restring token Change how your item looks 10 Scavenger Hunt Giftcard (11 Pt) Must give this to someone else 10 Rare Ores Grab Bag Receive 3 random crafting items of value >= 10000 10 a Piece of Heart Collect 4 for +50 Max HP 35 a Frog Suit Worn about body (armor) AC: 25 25 25 20 Lets you swim, makes you slow saves -3, resist water Vuln disease, poison, fire 50 Scavenger Hunt Giftcard (60 Pt) Must give this to someone else 50 Free Fish Bait and Pickaxes For a year 50 a Motorcycle Helmet summon your own motorcycle! lvl 100 'Phantom Motorcycle' Rod- cooldown: 20 minutes. AC -20, Dex +2 60 Kuribo's Stocking Worn about body (jewelry) Dex +3, resist piercing 75 Oocoo Jr. Worn in float slot Lvl 100 'Word of Recall' Rod- cooldown: 5 minutes. saves -5, Con +2 75 a dainty cup of Ageatea if you're very thirsty.. 100 a scavenger's backpack friggin huge backpack Max 400 items / 1000 pounds Weight reduction to 5% AC -10, saves -2, Str & Wis +2